The Miracle
by Tashaserrano
Summary: Hikari's parents died. With the money that their parents left. Atsushi and Hikari had to leave to another country. But something terrible happened they got into an accident leaving them into a coma in a foreign country and Hikari is bearing Kei's child!
1. Chapter 1 - After Graduation

Chapter one: After graduation

After one intimate night with Hikari, Kei woke up beside his sleeping girlfriend and smiled happily. Kei slowly lifted her head to free his arm, trying not to wake her up. She woke up from it anyways.

"Good morning Miss Rank Two." Kei said with a smirk on his face.

"DON'T CALL M- Oh no. I got to get home! I didn't tell my parents I was sleeping over because I didn't think we were going to do anything." Hikari said while giving Kei the glare.

Kei chuckled and gave Hikari a kiss. "Okay, I'll let my driver send you home. I got to go to work."

As Hikari was about to go into the car. She turned back nervously and said, "Kei, I love you." Kei is shocked. That was the first time she ever called him by his first name and was the first time she ever said I love you! He was overfilled with joy and happiness.

"I love you too, Hikari."

Kei kissed her once again and she got into the car. Hikari's face was bright red the whole time she went home. He couldn't believe this was happening. That one intimate night, Hikari saying his first name for the frist time, and now she tells me that she loves me first. "Nothing can ruin this day." Kei thought.

As Hikari entered the door to her house, Atsushi ran to her and said, "We got to get out of here. Now! Our parents are dead. We got to go somewhere safe, somewhere not in Japan."

Hikari was teary-eyed. "What happened to them!"

"I'll explain later. I got some of our stuff packed. Our flight leaves in an hour so we have to get the airport soon. I got the money our parents left us. We are going to America. Let's go!"

"O-okay."

Hikari wanted to call her friends, but she left her phone in Kei's house. So without saying goodbye she is already on a plane to America.

While on the plane Atsushi said, "They were killed."

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"Apparently our dad heard some information in a meeting with the company he is working for and another company. The other company wanted to do some illegal business and if they were to ever get caught it would mean many years or even a life time in prison. Father just over heard and he got caught. And ran home and told us everything. Father wanted us to leave the country to be safe. He was smart. He knew they were going to come after him and his family. Luckily you were at Kei's house because they wouldn't be able to to touch you there. So I followed father's instructions. All I had to do was to find you. Everything we need is in this bag."

Hikari couldn't stop crying. Her eyes were puffy and Atsushi just held Hikari for the whole flight.

After landing, they were going to stay at a motel for a while. Atsushi looking at his depressed sister said' "Let's go sightseeing."

Hikari was trying to stay positive and nodded.

After 25 minutes of walking around they were nearing a bridge. Then all of a sudden a car suddenly hit them knocking the bag full of their stuff down the bridge and into the water. And their stuff just sank down.


	2. Chapter 2 - Time To Move On

pter Two: Time to move on

-Back in Japan-

At this point everyone in the SA including Yahiro and Sakura heard the news of Hikari's parent's death. And the missing children. They were indeed shocked. Most especially Kei.

"What happened to my angel?!" Akira said with tears in her eyes.

"Calm down. I'd rather have her missing and looking for safety than seeing her on the news dead." Said Tadashi.

Kei didn't say anything. He was in shocked. Then he said, "I was with her a few days ago! If I just stayed with her all this- this wouldn't be happening right now!" Covering his face crying.

"The cops are investigating and finding out where Hikari and her brother are." Yahiro said.

"I hope they're all right." Said Megumi.

"In the meantime we'll do our own search." Said Sakura.

"We will too" said everyone.

-Back in America-

After the ambulance came the medics couldn't find anything to identify them. Hikari and Atsushi were in a coma and didn't know when they would wake up. They were called Jane and John Doe.

"The woman is pregnant." The doctor said. "If she doesn't wake time by the time she gives birth the child will be sent to an orphanage.

As days past. Even weeks. They haven't woken up.

Nine months later. Hikari woke up. She was in pain. She was shocked to see her big swollen belly. Her water broke. She yelled for help.

Nurses came telling her she has to push. After a strong push a baby came out. It was a beautiful baby girl. A few minutes later she felt contractions. After a few pushes came out a beautiful baby boy.

After telling the doctor that Atsushi was her brother. The doctor said, "Well Hikari-san, tomorrow you will be discharged at the hospital tomorrow. Your kids will after to stay here for a week or so until we know they're fine."

"O-okay"

As the doctor left the room. She cried uncontrollably. She was in a coma for 9 months. Not to mention she was pregnant. "_The bills_." She thought. _How was I suppose to pay bills... Kei- no I can't think of Kei right now. I have a family. I have to think of them from now on._

Hikari sneaked out of the hospital and stealing the nurses uniform. She walked around aimlessly and found herself on a beach. The beach has a beautiful sunset.

"What are we suppose to do now?!" An unknown voice yelled. There was a photo shoot going on. It looks like the model isn't there. Hikari got up and was about to walk away.

The photographer said, "You there!" As Hikari turned around the photographer thought she was really tall and really pretty. "You're perfect! How would you like to fill in?" He asked. Hikari wanted to turn his offer down but she needed work so she nodded.

The people at the photoshoot did her makeup, hair, and made her put on a nice sundress that fit her well. You can see her womanly curves.

After the photo shoot the sun went down. The photographer said, "Great work! You're a natural. Is this your first time?"

"Yes"

"Here's my company's card. I really hope you'll call. I can see the potential in you. Oh and here's the money for today. Take care!"

Hikari went back to the hospital. She immediately called the number when she got back with a phone from her hospital room. With a few nods and a lot of yeses. She hung up and sighed in relief. She had a job to start on with. The money from the photo shoot was just enough to get a cheap apartment to live in. She worked on a job immediately the next day.

-Back in Japan-

The SA team posted pictures and hired investigators in Japan. But there was no luck. It's like the siblings fell off the face of the Earth. They were only searching in Japan.

Months have passed by. The news pronounced Atsushi and Hikari dead.

Kei was heartbroken. At days were he felt alone he would lay in bed. The very bed that Kei made love to Hikari for the very first time. Sometimes he would go to their house and would just watch.

The people in the SA took it hard.

"_She was the reason why Kei had any friends growing up and wasn't so alone._" Kei thought.

"_She was the reason why Akira started being more confident and not that scared little girl afraid of Yahiro._" Akira thought.

"_She has many things common with Tadashi. Hikari never judged, hit, or insult him in anyway. She was really helpful when I needed a fake girlfriend to show my mom. Not every girl is willing to do that_." Tadashi thought.

"_She was the reason why Sakura and Jun are together. If it wasn't for her. Sakura would just be with Kei. Jun really liked her because she never fell for his "other" side and as well for inviting him and Sakura to the amusement park, if that never happened they wouldn't be together_." Sakura and Jun thought.

"_She was the reason why Yahiro meet Akira again. Even though Yahiro didn't like Hikari because she was poor because of her he came to realized not everyone is like that. That the poor doesn't always exploit the rich. Yahiro didn't have many friends except Sakura. And now Yahiro has Megumi. Megumi is so thankful for._" Megumi and Yahiro though.

_"If it wasn't for her Finn wouldn't have a chance to meet Ryuu. If Finn didn't choose Hikari has her bride then the relationship between them wouldn't have happened."_ Ryuu and Finn thought.

They SA never knew how important she was and everything she did for them until she was gone.

All of them were gradually drifting apart. They still talked though. The death of their friend just made it really hard for them.

-4 years later-

"Mommy! I missed you!" Said a little boy.

"I missed you too, Hikaru." Said Hikari smiling at her son. "Where is your sister?"

"She's over there reading her book. She pretty much read the whole time."

"Oh my, Keiko is so smart!"

"Welcome home mommy. Said Keiko with a warm smile.

"Oi, Hikari. Dinner is ready. I'll leave it on the table." Said Atsushi.

"Thank you, onii-chan. Study hard!"

Keiko and Hikaru are twins with Keiko being the oldest. They are four years old. Both the twins have all their features from their dad, except the raven black hair they both possessed from their mom. Keiko inherited Kei's perfect memory. Hikaru inherited their mom's personality but he's not thick-headed like her. He was smart as well.

"All right kids. I'm off." Said Atsushi.

-4 years ago-

Hikari and the twins went to visit Atsushi at the hospital.

"Onii-chan..."

Atsushi slowly opened his eyes, "Hik- Hikari?"

"Onii-chan! I'm so glad you've woken up!" as Hikari hugged Atsushi.

"Where am I?"

"You are in the hospital you were in a coma for for almost 11 months. So was I but I woke up in my 9th month. Onii-chan, I'm sorry. I woken up in 9 months because I felt the pain of my water breaking and my contractions. It's Kei's child. That's why I didn't go home that day. I hope you are not disappointed or upset" Sobbed Hikari.

"Hikari... It's- it's okay. As long as your okay with it." Atsushi in the inside was furious that Kei did something to his precious little sister. But he was mature and knew that it wasn't the time to be mad.

"Is that them?" Atsushi said as he pointed at the stroller.

"Yes."

"They look like Kei. They both got their raven black hair from Hikari."

The doctor came in. "So you've awoken. How do you feel?" Said the doctor with a cheerful smile that made everyone comfortable. "I would like to get discharged." Said Atsushi. "Of course! We will check I anything is wrong with you today and if there's nothing wrong you can get discharged tomorrow." Said the doctor.

"Yes that's great."

"Okay I'll leave you two alone now."

The doctor left the room. Atsushi realized something "Hikari? How are you living? Are you okay? What about money? The bills? Wor-"

Hikari cut him off, "Everything is fine. Actually I'm a modeling right now. It's really good pay. I did every job that was given to me. I'm getting more jobs every time I do a photoshoot for a magazine or and ad. That's what I'm living off of. As for the kids, the money I earn is enough for a baby sitter. Sometimes I'm allowed to bring them to work."

After hours talking Hikari went home to a more upgraded place with 3 rooms, 2 bathrooms, a wide living room, and a decent size kitchen.

It was 7 o'clock and it was time to put the babies the bed. Hikari kissed their foreheads and put them to sleep. She looked at her kids. "_They look so much like him. I miss him so much. Maybe I can start trying to contact him. I'll do it tomorrow!"_ She thought.

She went into her room, took a shower, changed her clothes, looked at the little angels for one last time, and slept.


	3. Chapter 3 - Australia

Chapter Three: Australia

-The present day-

Hikari and the twins are eating dinner that Atsushi made.

"Mommy, where is daddy?" The twins asked with curiosity in their eyes.

That was the first time the kids asked her that. She was didn't know what to say. She wasn't prepared for this question. "Finish your vegetables kids. Then go to sleep. It's already getting late. Okay?"

"Okay." Said the twins. "But can I sleep with you?" said Keiko. "Me too mommy!" Said Hikaru.

"Of course. Hikari said, while giving a kiss of both their cheeks.

After dinner they went to bed. Keiko was trying to sleep but she couldn't. If she woken up and got up her mom would tell her to sleep so waited till everyone was asleep.

She got up and looked around for a book to read. After all she loved to read and gain knowledge from books. She stumbled upon an album. It was of them when they growing up. She saw an old picture.

It was the SA members. Her mom was in it. There was a note written in the back and it had their names written in the back. Jun Yamamoto, Ryuu Tsuji, Megumi Yamamoto, Tadashi Karino, Akira Toudou, and Kei Takashima. I miss you all. Keiko looked at the blonde hair man. She said to herself, "_His name.. Is like mine_."

Keiko felt sleepy and put the album back and went back to bed.

-Present day Japan-

Kei was engaged to an annoying girl named Mairu Yoshikawa. She is the daughter of the president that owns a cosmetic line. She walked in Kei's office.

"Kei does this look good on me?" Mairu said.

"It doesn't matter." Said Kei.

"Oh come on! We're getting married soon. Stop being so cold to me. Is it that Hanazono girl again? I'm way better, wealthier, and prettier than her!" She said with arrogance.

Kei glared at her which made Mairu scared a little. "You are NOTHING compared to her. Now leave."

Mairu walked out the door. "Damn that Hanazono girl. You're lucky that your dead! Kei will be mine."

Kei was relieved for next week because the whole family is going to Australia to visit grandmother's grave and Mairu isn't coming.

The thing with Mairu is that it's an arranged marriage. Mairu kept begging her father to ask Kei's grandfather for an arranged marriage even though she knew he was with Hikari. Because of what Hikari did for him he was able to talk to his daughter again and see his dead wife. So he was very protective of her relationship with Kei. So Kaname always denied them. After Hikari's death he thought it was about time for Kei to get married and moved on. At the time Mairu's company was rising and he asked if the offer still stands for the relationship of Kei and Mairu to happen. Mairu agreed, and that's what happened.

-4 years ago, looking for Kei-

6 in the morning.

Hikari heard the babies crying. "_They are hungry_" Hikari though while getting up to feed them.

Luckily Hikari's manager has kids and taught her everything about taking care for newborns. She took Hikaru who was crying the most and fed him first with milk. After burping Hikaru she rocked him back to sleep and put him to bed. She then picked up Keiko and did the same.

"Whew! Being a single mother with twins is surely toughest thing I ever did." Said Hikari.

She took a shower and wore a white sundress with frills at the end. It showed her nice long legs. She got the babies dressed and put them into a twin stroller.

She did some research last night about Takishima's company. She couldn't leave Japan so going to a place that Takishima's company owns were her best bet to find him.

She headed to this nice five star hotel. "_So this is what they own. As expected it was luxurious and fancy_." She thought. She went in and spoke to the manager.

"Um I have something important I need to tell the owner of this hotel. Takishima Kei is his name." Said Hikari.

"Right, well not everyone can just come here and asked to speak to heir of the Takishima corp. you have to be really important for that." said the manager.

_"Damn_." she thought. "I guess I'll have to use **THAT**."

Hikari then looked down. She looked up to the manager with eyes that looked sad but it sparkled.

"I'm so sorry." Hikari said with a sad and charming voice. "I couldn't get a hold of him. He told me that I'd be a perfect model for the next big project that his company is working on." She lied.

The manager was memorized by this beauty. "O-okay." The manager now recognized this girl. She was the one of the new models that was rising up to popularity in the modeling industry. The manager believed her. "I'll get his office on the phone right away."

_"Yosh."_ She thought.

The phone was ringing. An unknown girl answered. "Hello?" An unknown girl said.

"Is Kei Takishima there?" Said Hikari.

"He went on a business trip right now. This is Kei's fiancé said the woman. I can pass the message to him. May I ask who's speaking?" She asked.

Hikari's eyes widen. She just hung up.

"Did everything go well madam?" The manager asked.

"Y-Yeah. Thank you."

"No problem." The manager said. He was about to ask for Hikari's number but Hikari was already leaving with the twins.

Hikari was heart-broken. "Of course he'll move on. It's been almost a year. We can never mend our relationship. He's with another girl. If Kei were to find out the twins I think it would become a nuisance to him and his fiancée. I don't want to cause trouble. Even though I-I love him so much." She cried to herself.

Hikari looked at the twins. "At least I have you both." She kissed the twins.

-Present Day America-

The next day Hikari has taken a job and she had to go overseas for it. Hikari's popularity was rising as she did some popular actions movies which made her career sky rocketed.

"Good morning Hikari." Atsushi said.

"Good morning. I'm so happy for you. You are graduating in a few days!" Said Hikari with a warm smile.

"I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"After the coma it was really hard on you because of all the hospital bills from the coma and giving birth, rent, food, and the babies. All the money was going to that. You worked so hard to provide for us. Even though I'm your older brother I should've been doing that. I wanted to work and you told me not. You insisted I had to go to college. Even though I did I decided I'm not going to be a burden to you anymore. You pay the rent, food, my tuition, hospital bills, and taking care and raising two babies all by yourself when you are just 18. I'm proud of you. I promise I'll be there when you need me. Next time lean on me when you need anything." Atsushi said confidently."

Hikari just hugged her brother. "I'm just so glad you woke up from that sleep. I couldn't do this without you."

Atsushi only had night classes while Hikari only worked very early in the morning. That way they can take over watching the kids.

"Onii-chan next week I have a job at Australia. It'll be your graduation present as well a vacation for all of us." Said Hikari with excitement in her eyes.

"Okay!"

"Good morning mommy." Said a sleepy Hikaru and Keiko.

"Guess what?" Said Hikari.

"What is it mommy?" Said the twins.

"We are all going on a vacation next week! I have a job there and it'll be your uncle's graduation gift!"

"Really?!"

"I'm so excited!" Said Hikaru. "It's going to be so cool! We never been outside the country before! Right Hikaru-chan?."

"Right! Onee-chan." Smiled Hikari.

A few days passed already. Atsushi graduated and he majored in computer science.

"Congratulations!" Everyone said.

They all went to eat dinner for Atsushi's graduating celebration.

"Uncle.." Whispered Hikaru.

"Do you know who our daddy is?"

Atsushi was dumbstruck. "When you grow older I'm sure mommy will tell you two."

Hikaru was disappointed and upset at the fact no one will tell them.

-The flight to Australia-

"WOW! Mommy we are so high up." Yelled Keiko and Hikaru.

This made everyone's sweat dropped.

"Haha, we are, aren't we?" Said Hikari.

~A few hours later~

The twins got bored and fell asleep.

Hikari looked out the window. Going to Australia reminded of how hard Kei and her fought for their relationship. Her eyes started getting heavy and she succumbed to it and fell into a deep sleep.

A few hours later the Hanazono family landed. They were all heading to the hotel.

At the front desk Atsushi said,"Reservations for Hanazono please."

The girl at the front desk recognized Hikari. She was being a big fan girl in the inside."Room 1301. Here's your key Mr. Hanazono. Ummm. Excuse me but your Hikari Hanazono right? I'm a big fan. I was wondering if I could have your autograph." She said nervously.

"Of course." Hikari signed her notebook.

"Thank you very much!" she said.

The Hanazono family didn't mind because it was very common to ask for a picture or an autograph from Hikari. As they all headed to the elevator. A few minutes later. The Takishima family came in. Kei saw a woman in his peripheral vision. A woman with jet black long hair like Hikari. As the elevator closes. He realized that woman looks just like Hikari. But he knew that it couldn't be her. _"The woman was holding kids. Hikari wouldn't have a family."_ He thought.

"Reservations for Takishima." Said Midori.

"Room 1302 and 1303." Said the girl at the front desk politely. _"Omg that guy is so hot."_ The girl thought to herself.

The Takashima family headed to their room.

Little did they know Mairu followed Kei to Australia.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Meeting

Chapter Four: The meeting

-The Saiga Vacation house-

"Oh my, it's a coincidence that Kei-kun also came to Australia." Said Yahiro with a mischievous smile.

"Maybe I should invite some of the SA members."

"You're always up to something." Wrote Megumi.

Megumi is engaged to Yahiro. Yahiro took over the company while Megumi studied music in Spain and is striving to become an idol.

"What is it? It's been a while since everyone's together don't you think. Come on it'll be fun." Yahiro smirked.

"I suppose so. I mean I miss Ryuu-nii and Jun so an invitation won't hurt."

Yahiro called everyone. Everyone meaning Akira, Tadashi, Ryuu, Finn, Sakura, and Jun.

"It's great everyone can make it. They are all getting on the first flight here. Which they'll be coming tomorrow. But everyone can't stay too long. Just for a day. We'll invite Kei-kun when the SA get here" Exclaimed Yahiro.

"All right." Megumi wrote and pecked Yahiro on the cheek.

-The next day-

"That was a long flight." Complained Akira.

"Agreed" Tadashi said.

They were the last ones to come. Everyone else met with Yahiro and Megumi.

After Akira and Tadashi came to Yahiro's vacation house. "Let's go to Kei-kun's hotel." Said Yahiro.

"Sure." Everyone agreed.

-The hotel-

"What are you guys doing here." With an annoyed looked on Kei's face.

"Kei-kun don't be mean. It's been a while." Said Yahiro. "Let's go to the beach! Your coming too." Sakura said.

"Why don't you go? It's been a while anyways." Kei's mom said.

"You all can come too." Looking at Midori, Satarou, and Kaname.

"We'll be right down!" Said Midori.

Even though I was annoyed I thought it was nice. It's been a long time since we were all together. Hikari would tell me to enjoy myself and have fun from time to time.

Mairu heard everything and popped up. "Hello my dear." Mairu was about to give Kei a kiss. But Kei pushed her away. "What are you doing here?" Yelled Kei.

"I just wanted to be with you." Complained Mairu.

Kei scoffed at her. They all gave her a bad look. At the same time they didn't want to ruin the mood so they just ignored her.

_"How dare you guys ignore me."_ Thought Mairu.

They all headed to the beach. Mairu followed behind.

-Hanazono family-

"I'm doing a photos hoot at the beach. Do you want to come?" Hikari asked everyone.

"Yes!" Both yelled the twins.

"All right. To the beach!" Yelled Atsushi.

At the photo shoot they dressed Hikari in a two piece. Everyone was staring. Even the photographers. Hikari has grown indeed. It showed her big cleavage. And her hourglass curves. Her body was perfectly proportioned.

"Okay Atsushi. I'll be done in an hour. Right now go all the way there." Hikari pointing at a distance. "There are stores nearby and food stands. Just in case you, Keiko, or Hikaru get hungry."

"Okay." Said Atsushi.

The twins and Atsushi reached the place. They played and splashed in the water. They laughed and had so much fun. "I wish mommy can play too." Said Hikaru. Hearing that made Keiko sad too. Keiko wanted mommy to play as well. The twins thought it would be nice if their dad was there as well.

Looking at their now saddened faces. "All right. Who wants ice cream?"

The twins brightened up. And yelled, "ME!"

"All right kiddos." laughed Atsushi. "I'll be in line. It's pretty long it'll take about maybe 20 minutes to get you kiddos ice creams. Do you guys think you can be here and play and be safe?" asked Atsushi.

"Yes uncle." Claimed the twins.

The SA group and Takashima arrived at the beach and they were all sitting down and relaxing.

Meanwhile, not a minute later, Mairu came by. She is still feeling irritated from everyone ignoring her. Keiko and Hikaru accidentally splashed a ton of water and made her makeup run and clothes wet.

"YOU LITTLE BRATS!" yelled Mairu. Mairu slapped both of them a crossed the face. HARD. The twins started to cry. The twin's faces were red and swollen. Mairu noticed that Hikaru looks like Kei. He looks A LOT like Kei. It made her fume with anger. "Shut up! Your cries are annoying! Maybe that's why your mom and dad left you kids here alone!", yelled Mairu. Keiko and Hikaru started to cry louder. "Mommy loves us! Baka!" cried Keiko. "Oh, so you don't have father. It's because you two are annoying brats! That's why your dad left you!" Mairu got irritated and pushed Keiko on the ground causing her to have a scratch on her arm. "Stop hurting onee-chan!", yelled Hikaru. Mairu just pushed him to the ground. He scratched his knee when he hit the ground. The twins cried even louder.

The Takashima family heard and saw everything and ran to them. "What're you doing to the kids?!" yelled Midori .

"I was just teaching them a lesson. They deserved it.", Mairu said.

Kaname picked up Keiko while Midori picked up Hikaru. The siblings were covering their faces with their arms while crying.

"I didn't know that Mairu Yoshikawa was very arrogant and despicable." Thought Kaname.

Kei recognize the kids. They were with the woman on the elevator.

Kei was angry and yelled, "You arrogant litt-

Midori gasps. "What is it?", mom.

"Nothing. I was just.. Surprised."

The boy put is arms down and showed his face with tears in his eyes. Everyone was in awe. That little boy looks exactly like Kei. Except for the fact he has black hair.

Kei went up to the boy and just stared at his eyes which were the same as his.

"What's your name sweetie?", Midori asked.

"Hik- Hikaru" he said with a shaky voice.

The girl also stopped crying. She put her hands down like her brother, tears filled her eyes.

"Takashima.. Kei.." She said.

"How do you know my name?", Kei asked.

"I saw you in a picture. I remember everything I see and hear."

They all were in shocked.

"What is your name?" asked Kaname

"Keiko." She said.

That is so weird. There's this little boy who looks exactly like Kei but with black hair. There's also this little girl which looks like Kei but not as much as Hikaru and she has photographic memory like Kei. Not to mention their names are similar to Kei and Hikari. That's what they all thought

The SA gang came. "What's going on?", Ryuu asked.

Keiko looked at the gang.

"I recognize most of you guys."

_"Ehh?"_ Everyone thought.

"Akira Todou, Tadashi Karino, Jun and Megumi Yamamoto, and Ryuu Tsuji.", she said. "I saw all of you in a picture. You all look a little different but I can still tell."

_"__What picture is she talking about?"_ Everyone thought.

Mairu was getting annoyed because she was getting ignored again. And she walked away.

"Who are your parents?" asked Midori?

"We don't have a father but our mother is over there." Hikaru pointed.

They all looked and it was a photo shoot and headed over there. Atsushi just came back and the twins weren't there. "Oh no.", said Atsushi. He went and went towards Hikari's photo shoot.

The twins and everyone reached the photo shoot. They all couldn't believe their eyes. There they saw Hikari with so much beauty and charisma. She has this smile which warmed everybody's heart.

"And we're done!" said her manager. "Good work everyone.", said Hikari.

"Hikari..." said Kei.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Reason

Chapter Five: The reason

"That voice.." Hikari was scared to look back.

"Mommy?", said Hikaru.

"Hikari! I'm sorry but the-

Atsushi was cut off by the sight of Takishima's family and the SA.

Hikari turned around and looked at her brother. Atsushi nodded. Hikari took Keiko and Atsushi took Hikaru.

"M-Mommy? How old are you kid?" Asked Kei.

"Come on kids.. We got to get our-"

Kei cut off Hikari. "Wait, Hikari. Don't you think I deserve-"

Kei was cut of my Mairu's sudden kiss.

Mairu was furious that Hikari bitch is alive.

"Oh come on honey. Don't be shy. We're engaged.", Mairu said with a smirk. Kei pushed her off.

Hikari looked down with and made sure her bangs were covering her eyes. "So that's the girl. She's really pretty." Thought Hikari.

"Congratulations Takishima." Hikari said with a smile. That smile hurt Kei.

"Umm, Mister. Me and my sister are 4 years old." Said Hikaru.

"Are they your kids", asked Midori

pointing at Keiko and Hikaru.

Hikari was silent.

"Atsushi take the twins back to the hotel." Atsushi nodded and did what he was told.

"Yes." She said.

"Hikaru said that they didn't have a father. Is the father Kei?" asked Kaname.

This was happening too fast. I don't know if should just run for my life of tell them the truth. I want to run but Keiko and Hikaru should have to right to know who their dad is.

"And if they aren't?" Said Hikari.

"Then can you explain who looks exactly like this with if we imagined him with blonde hair?" Kaname claimed. "Can you explain why this girl has a perfect memory? You can't really expect us to believe you found someone who looks like Kei and has photographic memory in his genes."

"Come with me." Hikari said.

Everyone went to the hotel heading for Hikari's room. "So your room is just next to mine." said Kei.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Ask the twins.

Hikari bends over to their level. And hugs both of them. "You wanted to know who your daddy is right? Well, see that man over there." pointing at Kei. "That's your daddy."

Kei and everyone was shocked. Mairu was furious and was about to slap Hikari. Surprisingly Kaname took her arm and yanked her and told her to leave or else. Mairu was scared of Kei but was more scared or Kei's grandfather. So she did what she was told. _"Damn that Hikari slut. I'll get my revenge."_ She thought to herself.

Hikari gave Keiko and Hikaru to Akira and Sakura. "Can you take them out of the room for a bit. I need to talk to Takishima's family." Said Hikari.

"Of course." Said Akira and Akira. The SA gang left the room with the twins.

"Why didn't you come to me when you were alive? I thought you were dead! We all did." Said Kei.

Hikari and Atsushi explained everything such as they following their dad's instructions to be safe, the accident, the coma, pregnancy, and everything.

"I'm sorry Takishima. There were too many bills to pay, raising two babies, and Atsushi's tuition. I heard you were getting married. I was afraid that you wouldn't want to have Keiko and Hikaru. I can't stand to see their hearts break. I didn't want to ruin your life. As of right now I payed off most the the debt off. So that's why we are living a little more comfortably." Said Hikari with tears coming down her cheeks.

The Takishima family looked at Hikari and sympathize with her. They all understood.

The door opened and the twins came in rushing.

"Im sorry they tricked us and-

"It's okay guys." Said Hikari.

Hikaru and Keiko looked up at Kei and said," Daddy.. We were hoping you would come and look for us." Said Keiko with watery eyes " We have... Always wanted to meet you." Hikaru said with tears running down his eyes. The twins hugged Kei really tight. Kei hugged back. He has always dreamed of having a family with Hikari.

"Mommy? Can we sleep with daddy tonight? Asked the twins.

"Of-of course." Said Hikari.

"Daddy? Can we sleep with you tonight?" asked the twins.

"Of course. I'd love that." Said kei.

"Okay kiddos it's bed time." Said Atsushi.

For the first time ever the twins were happy that it was bed time. The twins kept pulling Kei. "Daddy is time for bed." Hikaru said. "Let's go." Keiko said. Kei chuckled. "Okay, okay."

Hikari gave them their sleeping clothes, toothbrush, and their favorite doll. The Takishima family walked out the door to be with Kei's children.

"HIKARI!" Akira jumped on Hikari. "I missed you. Why haven't-

Hikari cut Akira off and said "I'll explain."

Hikari explained everything and just like the Takishima family, the SA gang sympathized with her.

"So you'll go back to Japan?" Asked Sakura.

"Im not entirely sure yet. I want too but the person that killed my parents. They might still come after Atsushi and the twins" Said Hikari.

The SA and Yahiro and Sakura talked all night and fell asleep in Hikari's hotel room. They didn't want to go back. They wanted to spend the most of their time being with Hikari.

The members of the SA couldn't stay in Australia too long and had to leave to their flight. Everyone gave Hikari a hug and gave her their number and vice versa. And they all left.

Hikari went to the next room and knocked. Midori opened the door and let Hikari in. She saw Kei sleeping with Keiko on the right side and Hikaru on the left. It was so cute. It was the perfect family but it was missing a mother. _"No. He is getting married to that girl."_ Hikari thought.

Hikari sat on the bed. Kei peeked and pulled Hikari into his arms. "Takishima! What are you- ." The twins saw this and giggled. Hikari's face turned red. The twins jumped on both Hikari and Kei. "Good morning mommy! Good morning daddy!" Said the twins.

Midori, Satarou, and Kaname were watching from the side. _"What a nice scene."_ They thought.

"It's time for breakfast kiddos."said Hikari.

"Yes mommy." The twins replied.

"Hikari. Today we're visiting my mother's grave. Would you like to come?" Asked Midori.

"I'm sorry we're going back to America." Replied Hikari.

-The airport-

"Everyone, we need a plan find out the person that killed Hikari's family. That way it would be safe for her to come back to Japan." Said Akira.

"I agree" said Yahiro.

"H-Hey isn't it really dangerous. I mean they made Hikari's parent's death look like an accident." Said Jun.

"But everything Hikari did I'm willing to risk it. Besides since we all come from important families they won't dare touch us." Said Sakura.

"That's true and I'm sure Kei will agree." Said Ryuu.

With that everyone boarded the plane to go back home.


	6. Chapter 6 - Fixing Things

Chapter Six: Fixing Things

"Okay kids. It's time to pack. We're going back home." Said Hikari.

"Hikari wait. Even still after all these years I still-" Kei was cut off.

"Can daddy come too?" Ask Keiko tugging on Kei's arm.

"Yes please. We promise we'll be good, we'll eat all our vegetables, we'll pick up our toys when we're done playing, onee-chan and me will be a good boy and girl." Cried Hikaru.

"I will be able to accompany you." Kei said picking both of them in his arms.

"Wait- wait! I'm not too comfortable about this." Said Hikari.

"I believe I have rights to the twins as well." Said Kei.

"Don't you have something important to do today?" said Hikari.

"Go Kei. It's okay." Said Kaname. He thought _"Another talented kid."_

Kei smirked. "Argh." Hikari thought.

The Hanazono family packed all their things. Kei also packed as well. They were heading to the airport. They all boarded the plane.

-In America-

The airport was packed. Everyone was wanting a picture with Hikari. All the guys stared.

"Wow! Hikari Hanazono in real life." Guy #1 said. "She's so hot. She has big boobs too! She's just my type." Guy #2 said.

Kei over heard and gave a dark aura. Paparazzi immediately got scared and ran away, so did the two guys looking at Hikari.

Heading to Hikari apartment. Kei stepped in. Hikari stayed down stairs to get her mail. Atsushi went to put the kids to bed. He saw a shelf with lots of magazines. He looked at them. _"This is all the work Hikari has done with modeling. There's so much. He realized most of them she was in a bikini showing so much skin!"_ Kei thought to himself. He wanted to take some for himself. He noticed a some of these magazine with the same guy. A dark aura appeared around him because the guy and Hikari were being so close and intimate in almost every picture.

Hikari walked in. "You can sleep in my room. I'll be busy anyways. I can sleep with my brother." She said.

She was holding tons of mail. She put the mail on the table and examined them one by one. Some were bills but most of them are job offers.

Kei wanted to throw away the offers that was dealing with Hikari in a swim suit.

Kei was irritated that everyone in America seen so much of Hikari's skin. It brought memories about the boys at the airport. His vein popped. "I'm going to go shower." Said Kei. Kei went into the outside bathroom and went to shower.

"I should take some of my stuff out." Thought Hikari.

Hikari stepped into her room. She decided to take a quick shower first. She went into the bathroom that was in her room.

Kei was done and stepped in and locked the door. He brought his stuff in. He put his boxers and his shorts on. Hikari then stepped out the bathroom. She was just in a towel.

Kei saw and looked at her. He blushed a bit. Hikari was red but was kind of used to this with all the modeling. "I'm sorry my clothes are in the drawer." As she passed Kei to get her clothes. Their arms brushed against each other. Hikari jumped a little and fell on her bed. _"She's still the same_." Thought Kei.

Kei suddenly got on top of Hikari. "What-What are you doing?" Yelled Hikari. Hikari's face was flushed. It looked sexy to him. He lost control and took Hikari's towel, exposing her body to him. Kei stared at her in awe. She was so beautiful and sexy. Kei cupped her breast. _"It can't fit in my hand_." He thought. Kei's hand made its way down, touching Hikari's waist. _"Her curves... It's so sexy. She really has grown since the last time I saw her like this." _He thought. Hikari didn't say anything her face had soft flushed expression with a hint of desire.

_"No! This is wrong. He's going to get married._" She thought. Hikari took the blanket at covered herself. "I'm so sorry. I did something terrible" Said Kei. Hikari got her clothes and headed to the bathroom and changed.

She stepped out like nothing happened. "Go sleep now. You must be tired." Hikari said and she stepped out.

When she shut the door she immediately fell to the ground with her face red. _"OMG, I can't believe that just happened. He saw EVERYTHING. He's a taken man."_ She thought.

Kei was shocked and has a confused expression on his face. "What if she hates me for what I did to her. But- her face didn't look like that at all..." Kei said to himself. He couldn't sleep.

Hikari fell asleep on the couch. Kei stepped out and touched Hikari's face. "She looks so beautiful." Kei said. She's still the same. The only thing that changed was her body... Then again she was a model.

Kei carried Hikari to the bed. Kei slept next to her and put his arm around her. "Mmm." Hikari cuddled closer to Kei. With Kei's surprised and fell into a deep sleep smiling. Hikari felt really safe and comfortable.

-The Next Morning-

"Mommy, where is daddy-" the twins didn't finish their sentence.

Hikaru and Keiko looked at each other and giggled. The twins saw their mommy and daddy sleeping. It felt like they were a really a family.

Hikari rubbed her eyes and realized where she is and who was next to her. "TAKASHIMA!" Yelled Hikari while throwing a pillow.

The twins just laughed. Hikari's face was red. Kei pulled her back down. "Your too loud miss rank two."

Hikari's blood boiled. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Hikari blushed. She remember her times in the SA. Oh how she missed it. Kei smiled. "Good morning."

"Ah Hikaru, Keiko, are you hungry?" Hikari asked."

"Yes." They both said.

"Okay kiddos." She said with a smile.

As everyone ate their breakfast. Kei was a little sad because he had to go back to Japan due to work with his company. "I have to go back." Said Kei.

"Daddy! Please don't go Keiko and Hikaru will be good. So please..." Said Keiko with tears.

"Can we go with daddy, mommy?" Pleaded Hikaru.

"No. Your father has work to do." Said Hikari.

"They can come. I can bring them to work." Said Kei.

Hikari grabbed Kei's arm into the room.

"I said no already. The whole reason why we stayed in the country is because the person who murdered my father is out there. I don't want them in danger." Said Hikari with sadness and anger.

"I doubt they will be able to touch me. I come from an important family. The SA will be there as well. I have rights to them too. I want my son and daughter to able to know where they come from. Don't you?" Said Kei as he goes close to Hikari's face.

"Erm, I'll have to talk about that with. My brother first."

They both stepped out. "Onii-chan, can I talk to you."

"Okay."

Hikari and Atsushi stepped out the room.

"The twins want more time with Takishima. They want to follow him back to Japan." Said Hikari.

"You know that's DANGEROUS that guy is still out there! What if he comes for the twins?!" Said Atsushi.

"I know. I plan on going out to Japan too. So I can keep an eye out."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? You are famous across America. The paparazzi will surely find out that you are heading to Japan. Once the public knows. That guy will know. Do you understand what you are saying?" Yelled Atsushi.

"I know.. I can't keep the twins and Takishima apart knowing that they know about one another. The twins really wanted to know who their dad was and we kept it from them! This is the least we can do. Plus Takishima's family is powerful. Not anyone could go up to a member and assassinate them."

Atsushi sighed. "Okay then. You have a point. I have to go too though."

"All right."

Hikari and Atsushi stepped out the room.

"Hey cuties guess what? We're going home with daddy today!" Said Hikari.

Kei was happy. Not only his kids are following him back to Japan but the love of his life will also be returning with him.

The twins hugged their mom. "Thank you.." They both said.

"Okay let's pack up!" Said Hikari with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Return

Chapter Seven: The return

"So they decided to come back to Japan. I gave them a chance since they were just kids to go and live and never back. Things will get messy soon." An unknown voice said looking at the news paper. The news paper had Hikari in the front page saying, "The Famous Model Hikari Hanazono is coming to Japan with the Famous Kei Takishima heir to The to the Takishima Corp."

-Japan's airport-

The paparazzi was swarming them. It was tough to get out of there but they were finally in a limo heading to Kei's house.

"That was hectic. I can never get used to that." Sighed Atsushi.

"Oh how I missed this place." Thought Hikari.

They all got to the Takishima mansion. Satarou, Midori, and Kaname heard the news and was waiting for Hikari and Kei's arrival. Kei, Hikari, Atsushi, and the twins stepped out.

"HIKARU! KEIKO!" Yelled Midori and Satarou. The twins ran up to them and Midori and Satarou gave each of them a big warm hug.

Keiko went over to Kei's grandfather. "Oji-san." Said Keiko with a hint of shyness to her voice.

Kaname bent over to her level. "What is it dear?" He said. "I heard that daddy and I have the same ability. Seeing things for the first time and remembering them forever.. I also heard that you taught daddy everything. Please teach me too. I want to know everything that daddy knows." Keiko said it with her face red.

"That's not fair! Teach me too! Oji-san!" Yelled Hikaru.

Kaname was surprised. He was always planning to teach The twins to be the heir of the Takishima corp. as Keiko owns 50% and Hikaru owning the other 50%. He had it all planned out. Hikaru was just as smart as Keiko. He figured if both of them owned half the company it wouldn't be as stressful since Kei seems stressed because he's the sole heir to the company. Since Keiko has photographic memory he predicted that she will handle the private affairs. Hikaru is very likable, honest, and it feels as you can trust him just like Hikari. He predicted that he'll handle public affairs.

"Of course!" Just let me know when you want to come to London with me. The twins nodded and smile.

-Mairu's point of view-

"Hmm so that Hikari bitch is in Japan. Argh! NO ONE CAN HAVE KEI BUT ME!" She yelled.

Mairu went to the paparazzi and told them she had something good for them.

"Tomorrow will be a good day! Just you wait you sickening Hanazono family." Mairu thought.

-Takishima mansion-

"So how's your Japanese?" Hikari said in Japanese.

(Everything was spoken in English since the kids grew up speaking English. Hikari taught the twins Japanese as well though.)

"It's good." Said the twins.

"From now on speak Japanese here okay? This is Japan's main language. If you speak English some people might not be able to understand. Okay?"

"Hai!" They both said.

Kei showed Hikari, Atsushi, and the twins to their room. They all started unpacking.

"Hikari. I need to talk to you." Said Kei.

"What is it?"

"I want to let you know that I'm not going to marry Mairu. It was an arranged marriage. You were the only girl for me. I still love you even when I thought you were dead. I couldn't forget about you. I could never forget about you. You're the only woman for me." Kei said with sadness in his voice.

Hikari blushed like crazy. _"Takishima.."_ She thought.

"Nii-channnnnn! What is the meaning of this? There are these kids claiming that you're their father!" Claimed Sui finally making an appearance.

Sui's eyes widen. "Hi-Hikari." Sui tackled her and gave her a big hug. "I'm so glad you're not dead." Cried Sui.

"My family hasn't told you anything?" Kei said.

"Told me what?"

-After the explanation-

Sui is too shocked to even answer.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" Sui yelled at the top of his lungs.

Kei and Hikari are covering their ears.

"I have already explained to you." Kei said.

"This is way too fast. It's just too sudden." Sui said, about to faint.

"Uncle! Are you okay?" The twins said after hearing Sui's scream.

"Don't call me uncle! I'm too young to be one at least. For now call me onii-chan." Exclaimed Sui.

The twins looked at each other and jumped on Sui. "Hai! Onii-chan!"

Sui blushed because of how cheerful and pure the twins are.

"O-okay. That's that." Said Sui walking out the door.

"Tomorrow lets go out." Said Kei.

"O-okay." Hikari said with a red face.

-The next day-

Atsushi ran and barged into Hikari's room and yelled "HIKARI!"

Hikari was alarmed. "Wha-what is it?"

"Look at the news. Now!"

Hikari turned on the tv that was in her room.

There's a picture of Mairu and Kei with an individual picture of Hikari to the side.

"So it seems Mairu Yoshikawa and Kei Takashima are getting married today but the it seems that the famous model in America Hikari Hanazono got in the way and are claiming that two of her children is Takishima-san's kids. Is it true? Is it not?

It seems we have even bigger news. Hikari Hanazono is one of the missing children from Jiro and Masako Hanazono from 4 years ago. She is wanted as a suspect of the murder of her parents."

"Wha-? This can't be happening. I knew it was a bad idea to come back." Hikari said while getting light headed and eventually fainted.

The SA members including Yahiro and Sakura came barging into Kei's manor. It was tough with the paparazzi swarming Kei's house.

"KEI!" Yelled Akira.

Kei got annoyed and had just woken up. He got out of his room and looked at all of them with a death glare.

"What do you guys want it's 6 in the morning."

Atsushi stepped out with an unconscious Hikari and yelled. "What is the meaning of this?"

"What happened?!" Kei running over to Hikari's side.

With all the screaming Hikari opened her eyes.

"What's going on?" She said.

"The news!" Ryuu yelled out.

Hikari's eyes widen. "You liar! Is this some kind of joke?! You really are getting married. I knew coming back to Japan with you was a mistake." She yelled.

Kei heart just stopped. Her words hurt him and pierced his heart. "Getting married to who? I'm not marrying anyone! Hikari you're the only one for me!" Yelled Kei.

"Then why does it say on the news that you are?" Said Hikari.

"Wha-?"

"Turn on the news." Yahiro said.

Kei ran to the nearest tv. His eyes widen. "Hikari I'm not going to marry her! This must be part of her plan!" Yelled Kei.

Then suddenly police barges in. "Hikari and Atsushi Hanazono you are wanted suspect of the murder of your parents." Said the officer while handcuffing the both of them.

"Hikari don't worry we'll do something!" Yelled everyone.

-Outside the Takishima manor-

_"So it seems that Hikari is finally out of the way. Kei, your all mine now."_ Thought Mairu with an evil smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8 - Kei's Confession

Chapter Eight: Kei's confession

-The Police Department after all the interrogation-

"Okay you two are free to go now." Said the officer.

"Scary.. That Hanazono girl is surrounded by some of the most powerful people in Japan. The families had enough influences around here. That's why they are able to get out so early. Maybe it was her her friends that helped her cover up the her parents homicide." A guy on the side said.

Hikari heard the man. She was angry and wanted to yellat him but she held her tongue and walked out without causing a scene.

The paparazzi was everywhere. It took 30 minutes to even make their way into a cab.

**-Takishima manor-**

"They released her!" Said Kei.

Everyone felt relieved.

"KEEIIII! Get ready! We're getting married tonight." Mairu said with a big smile barging into Kei's house.

Kei grabbed Mairu's wrist and yanked her over. "Was is you?" Kei said with an angry face.

"Wha-what was me?" She said shivering.

"The news." He yelled at her.

"Yes.. But we are engaged! Hikari was in the way of everything. Besides she probably did kill her parents anyways. I don't want you to be with a criminal. You know I'm prettier, richer, bette-"

Kei slapped her left cheek hard.

"Im getting tired of you insulting her! I will never marry you! Hikari has everything you don't! You loose to her before you can even compete!" Yelled Kei.

Mairu was on the floor crying. She suddenly realized that there was a group that was furious for what she said. Especially the girls.

Akira slapped her right cheek and Sakura slapped the cheek that Kei hit. Of course they did they were the closest to Hikari. To everyone's surprised Finn spit on her face. Megumi yanked her arm and pushed her out of the house.

Mairu cried really hard and ran away from the S.A.

**-A few minutes later-**

The twins just woke up and got outside the room.

"Daddy? Where's mommy and uncle?" Asked Keiko.

Hikaru is half asleep trying to keep his eyes open.

"Mommy will be back soon honey." Said Kei patting both the twins on the head.

"Good morning daddy." Keiko said while giving Kei a hug. "Good morning." Hikaru said also giving him a hug. Kei hugged both his children.

"Now Keiko, Hikaru. I want you to stay here with Sui. I have something important to take care of. Okay?"

"Okay." They both said.

Kei went out the door to see the swarm of paparazzi. They were asking questions from here to there. He opened the gate to allow all of them to crowd him.

"Everyone! I have something you all might want to hear." Said Kei.

Microphones, cameras, and flash photography all aim at Kei.

"I'm not going to marry Mairu Yoshikawa nor am I in love with her. It was all an arrange marriage. I only agreed to it because I thought the love of my life died. The person I'm in love with his Hikari Hanazono and yes those kids are mine. Now that I know she's alive I plan only being with her!" Claimed Kei with confidence in his voice."

_"Aww."_ everyone thought.

With that Kei went into his limo and so did everyone in the SA including Yahiro and Sakura.

"With that in the way now we need to finish her off once and for all." Said Akira with a devilish smile.

They all went Mairu's manor. To visit her father.

-Hikari and Atsushi-

Traffic was hectic.

The cab stopped at a stop light and luckily is stopped by an electronic stores where there was a tv playing the news right now.

Hikari glanced at it and saw and heard Kei saying what he said about Mairu. Hikari blushed and her heart skipped a beat. _"Takishima.."_ She thought to herself.

-Mairu's mansion-

"Excuse me we would like to talk to Yoshikawa-san." Said Kei.

"Right this way." Said the maid, leading them towards the president office.

"Yoshikawa-sama you have a guest."

Mairu's father turned around and was quite shocked and fearful to see the young adults because these people come from very powerful families. He didn't show it though.

"Yoshikawa-san I'm sorry I can't marry your daughter after all." Said Kei.

"Your daughter is quite troublesome. She went to the news and told them false rumors. It troubled our friend very much. She could get in trouble for it and it can make your company look bad, unless you do something about it." Yahiro said with a serious expression.

"What should we do?" Sakura said with bad intentions if Yoshikawa doesn't do anything.

"I'm sorry for the way my daughter has been acting. I indeed saw the news. I figured it was her doing. My daughter is obsessed with you Kei-kun. I can't do anything about that. She's out of control. I can assure you that I can send her off to London for the time being. I'm sorry for everything my daughter has caused." said Yoshikawa.

"That's fine. Thank you. We'll take our leave now." Kei said leaving.

On their way they see an unknown man, Hikari, and the twins leaving in disguise. He then sees Hikari grabbing his arm and giving him a very cheerful and loving smile.

"Who the heck is that holding my angel Hikari?!" Said Akira.

Kei's arua was black and demonic. "Who the heck is that guy?!"

"Interesting." Yahiro chuckled and gave a smirk.

A troublesome person came to Japan but who is it? Find out in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9 - Kyou Smith

Chapter Nine: Kyou Smith

-The airport a few hours ago-

"Ehh, Hikari-chan is somewhere here. I hope she's okay." An unknown guy with sunglasses and a hat said.

As he was walking many girls stared at him. Everyone thought he looked really familiar.

"OMG ITS KYOU SMITH!" A girl said running up to him.

"Oh no I've been found out." He said while running out to find a cab.

A crowd of girls were trying to chase him.

Kyou Smith. He was half Japanese-American. He had sleek black hair with deep blue eyes. Kyou is a popular singer/actor/model but mostly a singer in America because he could speak Japanese some of his songs were in Japanese. So he is quite popular in Japan. He met Hikari while doing a photoshoot for one of his albums. Hikari and Kyou became friends. Because Hikari was mostly a model she was the reason why Kyou was introduced in the modeling industry. They were very close to the point she was comfortable grabbing his arm, riding on his back, and Kyou picking Hikari up like a princess. It's like how the twins clinginess towards Ryuu. They weren't in a romantic relationship though but if people saw them together they think they are. (If you hadn't read the chapter where Kei saw Hikari's modeling work it says he saw there was guy she mostly worked with. Well Kyou is the guy!)

Meanwhile Kyou got into the cab safely. "Takishima manor please."

The driver drove off and dropped him to his desire place. Another cab came in and Hikari and Atsushi came out.

"The traffic was sure long." Hikari said looking to her side. She got startled and said,"Ky-Kyou-chan?!" As she sees the man standing in front of the gates of the Takishima manor.

Kyou ran up to Hikari and gave her a big hug that picked her up from the ground Hikari hugged back.

"What's up Kyou." Atsushi patted Kyou on the back.

"Atsushi! It's been a while." Said Kyou.

"Let's go out! I need to get stuff off my mind right now. I just need to get the twins. Stay here." Said Hikari.

"Sure!."

Atsushi and Hikari went inside.

"Hikaru, Keiko! Come out. We're going out today. Get ready." Said Hikari.

The twins came out. "With daddy?" Asked the twins."

"No. Kyou-chan came to visit!"

"Really?! Yay!"

"Now go get ready."

Hikari went upstairs and changed her outfit. She was trying to be in incognito like how Kyou was dressing. The twins were done dressing up and went outside to greet Kyou. She finished dressing up and left to be with Kyou. Hikari grabbed his arm, "Let's go." She smiled.

Little did they know the SA group including Yahiro and Sakura were watching them.

Akira got out the limo and so did the rest.

"Hikari who is this guy?!" Yelled Akira.

Hikari put her arms around Kyou's neck and smiled. "This is Kyou-chan. Kyou Smith." Kyou gave the same friendly smile and said "Nice to meet you! I assume you guys are from the SA group. I was always interested in meeting Hikari-chan's friends from Japan."

"Daddy!" Yelled the twins and ran up to him and gave him a hug. Kei picked the both of them up.

"Daddy? So your Kei Takashima! I was always curious what kind of person their dad was. I figured if Hikari-chan went to Japan she would've came to you so that's why my first instinct was to come here." Said Kyou.

Kyou took his hat and sunglasses off to show himself.

Akira, Finn, Sakura, and Megumi blushed. Kyou was very handsome.

Kei's dark aura became darker and everyone got scared. He remembers that he was the one modeling with Hikari very intimately.

"Takishima why don't we go together. You said we should go out today but the-.. things happened." Said Hikari.

"Very well." Said Kei looking at Kyou with eyes that say if you dare touch her today will be your last. Kei didn't even want Kyou to be there but he wanted to know more about Hikari when she was in America. Kyou was a bit thick headed as as well and Kyou just smiled.

-In the limo-

"Where shall we go?" Said Kei.

"AMUSEMENT PARK!" Yelled Kyou, Hikari, and the twins. This made Kei's sweat dropped. Hikari hasn't changed.

**-Amusement park-**

"Where do you kiddos want to go first?" Hikari said.

"Over there!" Hikaru said point to the carousel.

"Okay." She gave them a loving smile.

"Takishima, Hikaru wants to go on that horse so do you mind holding him while I hold Keiko."

"Of course." Kei smiled.

After that it was ride after ride after ride. They all rode what the twins wanted to ride. In the end they didn't get to ride what Kyou and Hikari wanted to ride. Kei didn't mind as long as the kids and Hikari were having fun.

They all started walking around with the sleepy twins. "It's time for your naps. We're heading back." Asked Hikari.

"Yessss." The twins yawned.

"Before we go let's take a picture." Kyou said.

"Okay! Takishima take the picture for us." Said Hikari handing Kei Kyou's camera.

Kyou stood behind Hikari and snaked his arms around her waist and put his chin on Hikari's shoulder. Hikari tilted her head a little so Kyou could place his chin more comfortable on her shoulder and she just gave a peace sign and they both smiled.

Kei's vein popped and he had a dark aura and broke the camera.

"I'm sorry. I'll buy you a new one." Kei said with a devilish voice. Kei was livid. _"Is this how friendly they are?!"_ He thought.

"I'm not even mad! That's amazing that you can break a camera with one hand!" Said Kyou laughing.

"Daddy are you okay?" The twins asked.

"I'm fine." Kei took hold of the twins hands.

"I gotta get going Hikari-chan. I have to get back to my manager. I'll see you later?" Said Kyou.

"Of course. See you later Kyou-chan!"

"So did you date him?" Kei said hoping that she doesn't say yes.

"Nope not at all! Kyou-chan, he's like a brother to me. ... He helped me grieve. He's special and I owe him. He helped me overcome my grief."

**-Hikari's flashback (3 years ago)-**

"Hello Ms. Hanazono. I'm Kyou Smith. We'll be working together!" Kyou said with a smile.

"Hello.." Said Hikari politely.

"Yea..." Kyou sweat dropped._ "So the rumors are true that she doesn't talk much. How am I even going to model naturally! I suck at it! I only do it for my album covers but even so my album covers are still mediocre!"_ He thought.

Hikari even after a year felt uncomfortable and still sad. A lot did just happen in a year anyways. Who would get over it so quickly.

Hikari saw Kyou sort of talking to himself and her sweat dropped.

"Are- are you okay?" Asked Hikari.

_"This is the perfect chance to get comfortable and take away any uneasiness."_ He thought. "I'm fine! Anyways so your Japanese? I'm half Japanese as well I can speak it too." He said.

(In Japanese)

"Is that so?" Said Hikarii.

"Yes! In fact I sing songs in Japanese as well for my people. I love it there. I wish I can visit there often but with all the touring it has made it impossible." Said Kyou.

Hikari face sadden. Her stomac tightened. A tear was threatening to fall.

"Hanazono-san? Are you okay?" He said.

"Ye-yes I'm sorry. But anyways if you want to visit Japan you should! It really is a wonderful place there. I would love to go back but on certain circumstances I can never.." She said.

_"This is the most I ever seen or heard her talk."_ He thought. He opened his mouth and said, "Why not? You-you don't have to tell me. It's just you seem to love Japan so much that you wouldn't leave."

Hikari's tears started to fall. She remembered her parents, her friends, and most especially Kei. She desperately wanted to be with him. She tried to stop it but it just kept going and going. Suddenly a man opened to door.

"Okay Hikari. Be in the makeup room in 5 minutes." He said.

Kyou hugged her so that the guy wouldn't see her cry. Hikari's eyes were like saucers and she just started crying on his chest. After a good minute she said, "I'm really sorry that you had to see that side of me. I'm going to the makeup room now." Hikari dashed out because she felt so embarrassed.

After hair and make up the photoshoot for Kyou's album was set. It had to be an intimate shot because the album was about love and his manger felt that it should be sexy because he doesn't always write songs about love so he felt that he should go all out. Kyou was shirtless and Hikari was shirtless as well but her long hair covered her breast and they were just wearing shorts. Hikari saw that Kyou was very nervous. "Let's start!" Said the photographer.

Kyou was facing the photographer while Hikari was in front of him. Hikari was holding a blanket which overs her backside. "Let it hang loosely now." Said the photographer. She let it hung from her lower back skillfully without showing her shorts. It looked like they were fully naked. Hikari had to look back at the camera and she had a striking intimate stare. "OHHH! Nice one Hikari. But Kyou you just have to loosen up a bit." The photographer said.

Hikari looked at Kyou and said,"You have to relax. I know you can do it. Your amazing you know that? I know that you weren't that comfortable at modeling but you preform in front of thousands of people. Doing that takes guts and I know you have it in you." Kyou realized it and just relaxed.

Once he softened his expression. He looked at Hikari. Hikari immediately turned around to do that striking stare and the photographer caught it.

"We're done!" Said the photographer.

"See? I told you." Smiled Hikari. It was a genuine smile. Hikari ran into her changing room really fast and changes really fast. She then was starting to run out. Kyou grabbed her hand and said," I'll take you home. Just let me change."

"I'm sorry I have kids. I have to get back immediately."

"_Kids?! She so young though?!"_ He thought. Kyou just put on his shirt and ran with her outside. While she was hailing a cab she said,"Why are you following me?"

"I'll take you home. I have something to ask of you." He insisted. As they went into the cab he said,"I was never good at this modeling thing. Today was my best shoot ever. You helped my overcome that nervousness. Can you help me from now on?" He asked.

"Your a natural though. You didn't need my help. Everything I said was true. I just said a few words."

"It's not only that. I know a lot of people in the celebrity world that just wants fame or is too busy to for their personal life. I don't really have a real friend. You speak Japanese and your very private and into your personal life. Maybe we could be friends."

Hikari felt sadden by his words because that's how the celebrity life is. It's hard to find people to trust or be your real friend. "Of course we can be friend." Hikari smiled.

The cab stopped by her apartment and the two got out. "Let's go." Said Hikari.

They both walked in and Kyou saw two one year old kids and saw a man.

"Onii-chan, this is my friend Kyou." Hikari introduced the both of them.

"Hello! Hikari I have to go now. See you! Nice meeting you Kyou-san!" Atsushi said.

Hikari held Keiko and Kyou picked up Hikaru. "Hanazono-san these are your kids? But your so young?!"

"Call me Hikari. And it's a long story."

"Well, I have time."

Hikari felt like she trusted him and told him everything after she put the kids to bed.

"Wow... I'm sorry Hikari-chan. But how does the father look like? This Kei Takishima?"

Hikari had one picture of her and her friends and showed it to him. She pointed at the tall blonde. "So this was your boyfriend? Wow Hikari you scored!"

Hikari and Kyou laughed and talked all night till they fell asleep on the floor.

**-Present time-**

Kei was jealous. Like REALLY JEALOUS. When he heard of the photoshoot he wanted to murder Kyou. But Kei just kept his mouth shut and tried to comprehend that she was going through a rough time.

"Nee, Takishima we should take a picture together. Like a family portrait one. The twins would like that. Of course if you don't want too then that's fine." Hikari said while blushing.

Kei blushed and his jealously went a way because she suggested a family portrait and she would never suggest something like that. "Of course. Let's get one tomorrow." He was very excited to have a family portrait with Hikari and his children even though they weren't together.

-The next day at the photography shop-

While taking a picture with Hikari the photographer asked them to move closer to make them look like a really happy family. Hikari knew and went by instinct to go behind Kei and wrap her arms around his neck and smiled. Instead of Kei smiling he blushed like crazy. The twins giggled because their mom and dad was showing affection.

**-A few hours later-**

Kei was very happy. People could see it by looking at him. He has a picture with Hikari and the twins and they look like a happy family.

The twins were moved and just kept looking at the pictures. Like Kei they were overjoyed by the fact they had a family picture.

"Hanazono-san may I have a word." Said the photographer.

"Yes?"

"I work at this shop and a modeling industry. Taking pictures of you I thought you were a natural. Then I realized that your Hikari Hanazono a famous model in America. If you don't mind I would like to offer you some work."

"I'll take it. I'll probably go tomorrow."

The photographer handed her his card and when the family left the photographer gave a victory pose. "I can't believe I got Hanazono-san to model for us!"

Walking down the streets Hikari mustered up the courage to say "I saw what you said to the paparazzi..."

Kei's eyes grew big and stopped and looked at her with loving eyes. "Everything I said to them was true after all. I love you and only you."

Hikari's face turned really red. "Did you.. Break off your engagement to her?"

"I did. Only you are the one for me. No one else can take your place."

Hikari stood in front of Takishima and put her face on his chest while she coils her arms around him.

Kei looked at this as a sign and picked her chin up and was about to kiss her.

_"I guess... This is.. Okay."_ She thought.

They both closed their eyes and pressed their lips on one another.

"Yay mommy and daddy are finally together!" Yelled Keiko.

"Does this mean we're going to be a real family?!" Yelled Hikaru.

Kei and Hikari pulled back. Hikari realized that she kissed Kei in front the twins. "I suppose so.." Said Hikari.

Kei was overjoyed and he put his arm around Hikari with the Hikaru holding on to Kei's free hand and Keiko holding on to Hikari's other hand. They stayed that way till they reached home.


End file.
